


I suppose one drink won't hurt

by thelonewolf88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolf88/pseuds/thelonewolf88
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are on a mission together and they visit a strange bar. They have some drinks and end up getting close.The boys are intoxicated with unknown drugs, but everything is consensual! :)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	I suppose one drink won't hurt

There was no doubt, Anakin couldn’t deny it anymore. He was in love with him. _Oh fuck_ , he was in love with him. It hit like a rain storm on a sunny day.

It was one day, when Obi-Wan stopped him from falling off an edge of a high building, hands placed before his chest. Anakin was in his head, he couldn’t sense the danger at the time. His Master briefly looked him in the eyes. That was enough to send sparkles down Anakin’s whole body. He was smitten. He couldn’t stop.

Even when Obi-Wan started to scold him. He could've been dead by now if he didn’t pay attention. _You will always be here to stop me from doing the ridiculous things I do_ , was Anakin’s response.

That got him a warm smile. _I wish that was true_ , whispered Obi-Wan while letting go of Anakin.

_Don’t say that, Master. You can’t leave me. You’re the only one I have._

Another sad smile was delivered. _I know, you’re the only one I have as well, my dear Padawan._

That happened when Anakin was fifteen. He knew it would never be the same again. He forgot about his fascination with his Master from time to time. But it always came back. Like he was destined for Obi-Wan. But he needed to wait until Obi-Wan would get it as well.

\- - -

Anakin was twenty now. A little bit older, but not much wiser. He was still reckless when it came to some things, but he learned from the lessons he received. The most important thing was that he didn’t have t to be saved by his Master anymore. In fact, it was Anakin who was now saving Obi-Wan.

 _One day I will be the one who weights you down_ , Obi-Wan always said when it came to it.

 _That’s only because you trained me so well, Master_ , Anakin joked in return.

He will miss Obi-Wan once he is done with his training. Once he becomes a Master. He doesn’t want to think about how little they are going to see each other. Even now they see each other rarely.

Anakin doesn’t want to lose him. He knows that their ways will always be intertwined, but it still feels wrong. After all they’ve been through.

\- - -

It was so fricking cold on the planet they landed on this morning. If there was something Anakin hated, it was the cold. But as Obi-Wan reminded him after he had the audacity to complain, _they were on a mission_.

The younger one didn’t even know what the mission was. He just noted that it was weird the council sent them both, as they rarely did anymore. They said something about him keeping an eye on Obi-Wan if trouble was to arise. Which surprised him as well. Because that meant they weren’t on a diplomatic mission, Obi-Wan’s speciality.

Wherever they were, Anakin didn’t like this small planet. They landed not far from a small city. City Anakin believed to be the biggest on the planet, but still smaller than any he has yet seen.

Not long after two men came for them. They suggested them taking their belongings, offering them a room in which they could stay as they were not ready to accept them just yet.

Everything in Anakin screamed not to trust these people. But Obi-Wan being Obi-Wan just smiled slightly and accepted their offer. Making sure to shoot a warning look Anakin’s way.

After a small talk with the servants, Anakin guested them to be, they were left in their assigned room alone. Anakin wanted to make a joke about the one big bed in the middle of the room and how they are not going to fit, but Obi-Wan quickly ran to him, placing his hand on his mouth, muting anything that could come out of Anakin’s mouth.

Obi-Wan looked him in the eyes and lifted his index finger to his lips, signalling him to be quiet. When Anakin shook his head in understanding, he let him go, transferring his attention to searching for any bugs that could be transmitting their conversation.

Suddenly the thoughts about his Master came back to Anakin. He has pushed them away in the past months, but having his Master so close to him, it made his heart flutter.

He groaned to himself quietly, not wanting to disturb Obi-Wan from looking under another chair. He didn’t know how he would survive the rest of their mission on this weird planet. Plus there was only one bed. Were they supposed to share it? Because no, Anakin was simply not doing that.

How could he look in Obi-Wan’s eyes in the morning, right after he woken up from a dream he would not dare to share? He had to run. Oh, how he wanted to run. To hide, to escape his feelings. They always came at the most ridiculous times. Anakin shook his head, he had to help Obi-Wan with making their room secure.

Thankfully for Anakin, Obi-Wan was done soon after he decided to be of some help. Though, not being sure, he looked at Anakin again and signalled him to not say anything of importance out loud. Anakin confirmed that by nodding his head. _He wasn’t stupid_ , he tried to communicate through the force to his Master.

They spend the entire afternoon in their room. Obi-Wan pressuated him to mediate. That wasn’t of much help. After a while, the thoughts came back and Anakin had to scare them away. If he could just get rid of them, burn them, transfer them onto someone else. He would gladly do that. Now he was just terrified his Master could sense them. He detested that.

In the evening they were both fed up with the waiting. So they decided to walk around the city. When they got to the hallway no one stopped them. They also came out the building they were staying at unnoticed.

Obi-Wan insisted on quickly scouting the area and getting back to their room, but it wasn’t what Anakin had in mind. They were already stuck in this unpleasant situation so why shouldn’t they have some fun. They sure had some bar on this weird planet. They sure had something to drink.

The older man didn’t like what Anakin had in mind. When his Padawan stopped him before a bar, he looked at him in disbelief and shook his head.

“Really, Anakin, this is what fun looks like to you?”

“Master, just for tonight. They said they won’t be needing us till tomorrow and we’re already in this mess,” Anakin tried to persuade him with a puppy look.

“I suppose one drink will not hurt,” Obi-Wan gave in and Anakin made an excited voice, already getting though the door. Obi-Wan just shook his head again, walking in right after him.

The bar they walked in was dimly lit. There were few people, but still enough for them to blend in. Obi-Wan didn’t notice any unfriendly energy and he was glad for it. He paused to look around the place, only to find Anakin already with two drinks in his hands, walking to an empty table.

When Obi-Wan sat down, he noticed the table was far from the others, hidden in some kind of a fog. The whole bar had weird vibes and the people inside were even more weird. None of that seemed to matter for Anakin, who already chugged half of his drink.

“I wouldn’t be in such a rush, I said one drink,” teased him Obi-Wan.

“I think we will have more than one. Just have a sip, it’s really good, I haven’t had anything like this before,” Anakin answered calmly, waving the blue drink before Obi-Wan’s eyes.

With that Obi-Wan took a sip. And Anakin was right, the drink tasted great. It was as if someone crushed a bunch of sweets and added lime. He couldn’t taste alcohol in it, almost as if there wasn’t any.

“You are right, my Padawan. Maybe we will have more than one drink,” Obi-Wan said, already more relaxed.

“I will bring us two more. You sit here and think for a while,” Anakin said and got up before Obi-Wan could stop him, empty glass in his hand.

Anakin was back sooner than Obi-Wan expected. He wasn’t even able to finish scouting the area though the force. He felt a little funny, the drink must have affected him more than he have thought.

“There is something odd about the drinks,” he admitted to Anakin.

“Yeah, I think there is. The barman said there were some special ingredients in it, native to this planet,” Anakin delivered a laugh besides his words.

“Anakin, this is serious,” Obi-Wan tried, but Anakin only laughed more. “Who knows what it will do to us.”

“That’s exactly the point. Loosen up. They are probably keeping an eye on us anyway. If something was about to happen they would have stopped us already. You still haven’t told me what is our mission anyway.”

“Nothing special. The council wants us to check up on the people here. They are not sure if they are keeping their agreement with the Republic. Not doing anything illegal and other sort of peculiar things.”

At that Anakin chuckled. His second drink was almost gone and to Obi-Wan he looked like he had enough. Obi-Wan shook his head again, realising he has done that at least three times in the last thirty minutes. And that wasn’t good.

The older Jedi scanned his body. He could feel tingling in his limbs. His eyelids were half closed and his head was light. Like there wasn’t any worry. He felt blessed, not stiff for once. He looked over at Anakin who seemed to experience the same emotions. Though he was smiling from ear to ear. He looked so peaceful.

And Anakin did feel at peace. His thoughts were focused on one thing only, his Master. There was a light that hit his face and made him glow. He looked breath-taking in the fog that surrounded them. _Wow_ , his head was really spinning now.

“Maybe we should go,” Anakin started to panic a little.

“Yeah, we should,” Obi-Wan said while getting up and putting his hand on Anakin’s shoulder to assure him everything is fine. Anakin thanked him by bowing his head, being thankful his Master was so good at reading the signs he made.

Everything got better once they stepped out of the bar. The cold air brought them clearance.

“Fuck, it almost felt like I was going to die inside,” Anakin confessed.

“This is surely really strange, I have to admit that,” Obi-Wan answered, smoothing down his Jedi attire.

“Let’s go, we still need to get back without anyone noticing what we were doing,” he added after Anakin didn’t say anything back to him.

They walked back without saying a word to each other. Obi-Wan was starting to be a little scared for Anakin, he was never this quiet. He seemed too much in his thoughts which was never good when it came to Anakin. But he decided to ignore it for the time being.

“What is wrong?,” he asked him as soon as they were inside, closing the door, trying not to make a sound.

“I don’t know, I feel kinda funny,” his Padawan answered, now sitting on the bed, taking his shoes off.

“Don’t you want to keep them on?,” Obi-Wan gestured at his shoes.

“As I said, I feel funny, having them on feels funny,” he laughed. “Why don’t you sit next to me? I know it’s silly, but the bed is _really_ soft.”

“What have we got ourselves into?,” Obi-Wan asked him while sitting down. “Force, the blanket _does_ feel incredibly comfy.”

“Comfy? Did you just say _comfy_? Wow, the bar _was_ a good idea!,” Anakin squaked out.

“Don’t laugh at me. You’re not the only one that feels funny.”

At that Anakin pretended to lock his mouth with an imaginary key, which only made him look more ridiculous. But he didn’t care. After he caught his breath he rested his head on his Masters shoulder. And that was when he remembered how it felt to be fascinated by Obi-Wan.

Like when his Master changed his hair, being bored with it. Or the look on his face when he was so deep in his meditation. The way he fought. Anakin always admired how calm he was, calculated. He played steady, staying defensive and never showing his weak spots. Anakin wanted to learn from his Master so much, but at one point he discovered that they weren’t the same. So he went to admiring him instead.

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to suppress the noise that started to create itself in his mind. He opened them a second later, his head was spinning too much and he saw abstract objects. He longed to see the beautiful eyes of Obi-Wan. He longed for his touch. But at the same time he was scared to do something wrong.

“Is this okay?,” he asked carefully.

“What do you mean?,” there was confusion behind Obi-Wan’s voice.

“Could I hold your hand? It makes me crave human touch,” Anakin explained while rolling his head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan hesitated with his answer for a second. At the moment he couldn’t make up if what Anakin was asking him was appropriate or not. His senses were blurred and the only thing he knew was that touching Anakin felt _good_. So he said yes, of course he said yes, he couldn’t deny the boy anything right now.

Anakin’s hand felt right in his own. But when Anakin started gently stroking it with his fingers it became too much. Something in him liked it too much. They had to stop. He looked around the room to center himself, but everything came back to Anakin who was now almost curled up in his lap.

“Anakin,” he whispered. “Anakin,” he tried a little louder after he got no answer.

Anakin slowly lifted his head. Obi-Wan realised it was a bad idea as he looked deep into Anakin’s slightly dilated pupils. Their faces were too close. And Anakin looked as destroyed by the lack of touching between them as Obi-Wan felt. Still, there was hesitation.

Suddenly Anakin’s hand came to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, trying to keep him close. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin clenching firmly at the flesh.

“Anakin,” he tried to warn him one last time.

“What?,” Anakin answered irritated. His other hand was now in his Master’s hair, clearly demonstrating what he wanted.

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan said before he kissed him. He figured that would settle it.

Anakin made a surprised noise. He didn’t expect kissing to happen. He never expected Obi-Wan would be the one to initiate it. It was better that Anakin could ever imagine it. All his senses were on alert. His skin was melting into Obi-Wan’s, blurring the line between them. Maybe they should stack up on the special herbs before they leave, occurred to Anakin.

The position Anakin was in was getting a little too uncomfortable so he decided to push Obi-Wan further onto the bed. He was almost surprised his Master let him. They moved in-sync, neither of them wanted to let the other go. Anakin’s head started to spin again. He was now on top of Obi-Wan, his body laying on his, not permitting him to move.

Anakin took his time, tasting the man under him, teasing him with quick kisses from time to time. His eyes were fixated on the rosy lips, smiling when he saw them chasing his. His Master looked so good like this. He didn’t look so composed for once, his shoulder length hair being one big mess. He liked him like this, he liked that he made him like this. He tried to send snippets of his thoughts to Obi-Wan though the force, but he was careful not to scare his Master. He didn’t want him to wake up from this state, to push him aside because this was forbidden.

And Obi-Wan got his little telepathic messages. His whole body was tingling, he wanted Anakin to touch him more and more. He went wild for the boy. He didn’t know what came over him, but he was suddenly pulling Anakin’s shirt up, his fingers digging deep into Anakin’s back once the fabric was finally off. At that he heard Anakin softly groan, and he did it again and again, pulling him closer to him.

One of Obi-Wan’s hand travelled lower, gripping Anakin’s ass, making him grind against his crotch. This was becoming unbearable, both of them were getting impatient, frantic almost.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan managed to finally get out, both of them getting tired of just kissing. His grip tightened around the boys mid-back. In one motion he switched their positions, getting comfortable in between Anakin’s legs.

“Fuck, I don’t think I can handle anything more,” moaned Anakin as Obi-Wan started kissing his neck, intertwining his long fingers in Obi-Wan’s auburn hair.

“You know you can. Stop teasing me, I know what you’re doing,” Obi-Wan said while running his hands down Anakin’s torso, getting closer to where Anakin wanted to touch him.

“It’s only because I’ve been waiting for this too long. And now I finally get to touch you.”

“Do you ever stop talking?,” Obi-Wan asked jokingly at that, hoping to remember this confession later. He looked Anakin in the eyes, wrapping his hand around Anakin’s cock, witty look in his eyes. He would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Anakin’s eyes closed a little the moment he started stroking him.

Obi-Wan let himself enjoy Anakin’s reaction for few more seconds before focusing solely on pleasuring him. He tightened his grip and tried to get into a position where he would have better access. And Anakin seemed to enjoy it, quiet moans escaping him from time to time. His hand was still resting on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, bringing him closer for a kiss when he felt like it.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” was one of Anakin’s moans. “I’m close,” he added without giving Obi-Wan a chance to respond. And soon after that he was coming across the sheets of a bed that wasn’t theirs.

“Shit,” Anakin manages to get out while Obi-Wan is getting off him, laying down beside him.

Anakin closed his eyes just for a second, catching his breath. His head wasn’t spinning anymore, now he felt the pleasure pulsating though him. And it was fucking fantastic. He wondered how his Master felt. He tucked at their bond, emerging into Obi-Wan’s mind.

When Obi-Wan let him in he could feel how content his Master was. He was calm, nothing could disturb his mood. Anakin tilted his head so he could see the older one. Obi-Wan was laying on his back and his eyes half closed in ecstatic feeling. Anakin was reminded again that Obi-Wan was so so beautiful when he let himself go.

Having caught his breath again Anakin got closer to Obi-Wan. His intention was to kiss him and return the favour. But Obi-Wan just grunted.

“It’s fine, Anakin, I’m fine. Just come here,” he said while stoping Anakin’s attempts to touch him in a sexual way. He instead wrapped his arm around the younger man, making him rest his head on top of his chest. He didn’t feel like doing anything, he just wanted to get the most out of this harmony the two of them had between them.

“I feel it fading away. What do you feel?,” Obi-Wan whispered.

“Yeah, me too. Pity we didn’t drink more,” Anakin joked.

“I don’t want to imagine what would happen if we did. We still have to deal with the people, you know.”

“Tomorrow. We will solve it tomorrow,” said Anakin who was now half-asleep, not wanting to think about what they have to do or not have to do.

“Alright, I will let you sleep. Thankfully you already taken off your shoes,” tried Obi-Wan.

“Haha, very funny. Besides, I do think we should get out of these layers of clothes,” Anakin shot a response before getting up and doing exactly that, before they got comfortable under the bedsheets, hugging each other.


End file.
